Cleveland's Bathtub Gag
The Bathtub Gags are a series of running gags in Family Guy, in which Cleveland's house is destroyed from the front and the platform keeping his bathtub steady tilts and he slides off. This happened seven times in the series and twice in The Cleveland Show. In Gone with the Wind, Loretta fell from the tub and broke her neck. Main Quotes *(after his house is destroyed) "What the hell?!" *(as he slides) "No No No No No NO!" *Cleveland then says something else to end it. Changes in each episode. The Tank In Hell Comes to Quahog, Peter blows up the front of Cleveland's house with a War Tank he bought at a car dealer and he falls off. He then asks Peter to blow the towel rack down. *This was the first appearance of this gag. The Giraffe In the episode Barely Legal Cleveland's house is blown open from the front by a Giraffe fleeing after it is scared by Quagmire. Cleveland says after he hits the ground, *''"I gotta stop taking my baths during Peter's shenanigans"'' The Hot Air Balloon In the episode Tales of a Third Grade Nothing, Peter puts a huge balloon in his house he blows it up using hot air and the house collides with Cleveland's and so he falls off again. Cleveland states that he can't feel his legs, and Joe says *''"Welcome to the party pal!". and then Cleveland says he can feel them again, and Joe moans in disappointment. *(This was the first time where Cleveland doesn't say, "What the hell?!") The Car Backing Up In the episode Family Gay, Peter attempts to back his car out of his driveway but the horse he bought is in the way, the car is still moving when the horse moves out of the way and the car peels out and slams into Cleveland's house and Peter drives away before Cleveland falls. The horse then comes up to Cleveland after he falls and licks the water that came out of the bath tub when it broke and Cleveland says *"Oh that's got all my stink of the day in it. That's nasty." The Cleveland Show Pilot In the pilot of The Cleveland Show, Peter attempts to catch the Road Runner a la Wile E. Coyote with a rocket, but of course, it goes into Cleveland's house. The Russian Missile In the episode Spies Reminiscent of Us, Dan Aykroyd detonated a Russian missile before it entered the Earth's atmosphere. However, the missile's fuselage didn't explode, and it landed on Cleveland's house in Stoolbend. Tim the bear passes by and just says, "I don't get it." The Swerving Car In Brian's Got a Brand New Bag, Peter beats Brian up after watching ''Road House and throws him out the window onto the road which causes a car to swerve into Cleveland's old house, but the bathtub has no water or anyone in it. After a brief pause, Peter says, "Oh, that's right, Cleveland moved." This is, so far, the only bathtub gag to occur at night. R2-D2 In Something, Something, Something, Dark Side, Cleveland (As R2-D2) lands on Dagobah with Luke Skywalker and crashes into the swamp. After he tries to get out, he slides down the X-Wing into the swamp, saying: "No, no no no no noooo" The Dinosaur Skeleton In the episode Gone with the Wind on The Cleveland Show, Loretta Brown dies. Her cause of death was when Peter swung around a dinosaur skeleton and hit Cleveland's old house. Lorreta is in the bathtub, she falls out and dies. Later in the episode it was mentioned that Cleveland fell out of the bathtub many times was left without a scratch. In addition, Cleveland drops an Oreo at her tombstone and says, "No no no no no NO!!" the same way he says when he fell out of the tub numerous times. The Weights In Bill and Peter's Bogus Journey, when Quagmire leaves Cleveland holding a gym weight that's too heavy to hold up, he screams Glenn's name in the same comedic fashion: "Glenn, Glenn, Glenn, Glenn, Glenn, GLENN!", thus, dropping the weight on his mouth and flailing his arms and legs. Category:Running gags